


I'm Cold

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nice Jackson, Stiles is cold, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Stiles forgets his jacket, Jackson warms him up.(Just another short fluffy drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [I'm Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859445) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos), [WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2017/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2017)



Stiles knew he should have worn a jacket. It was fucking cold out here, of course, he didn't expect to be trouncing around the woods at 2 am with the rest of the gang looking for fucking pixies either. Stiles shivered and rubbed his hands up his arms in a vain attempt to arm himself up. Jackson turned from his position in front of Stiles and stopped walking.

"You cold?" Jackson asked

Stiles gave Jackson his best duh stare as his teeth chattered. "Not all of us are walking furnaces, Jackson." Stiles snarked

Jackson huffed and stepped into Stiles personal space. Stiles gave him an incredulous look just before Jackson grabbed Stiles and pulled him into an embrace. Stiles blushed but buried his face against Jackson's amazingly sculpted chest.

"Thanks," Stiles muttered as he greedily stole Jackson's body heat.

"That's what pack is for right?" Jackson said with a shrug

Stiles gave Jackson a surprised look "You consider me pack?" Jackson nodded "Of course I do you, dork." Stiles looked at Jackson like he'd grown a second head. "I thought you hated me?" Jackson looked at Stiles a slightly hurt and apologetic look in his blue eyes. "I don't hate you, I never really did I just picked on you and Scott for my image. I'm not that guy anymore." Jackson said showing more vulnerability than Stiles had ever seen.

"Oh," Stiles said simply. Jackson slid his jacket off and slid it over Stiles' shoulders.

"Try not to freeze to death Stiles," Jackson said finally pulling back and continuing to sniff around for pixies.

Stiles smiled at Jackson's back and pulled Jackson's jacket tighter now fully warmed up.


End file.
